A Night To Remember
by Amy Kabra
Summary: PLEASE JUST READ IT! Dan. Natalie, Ian, Amy. More Dan Natalie than Amy Ian
1. Chapter 1

_Monte__Carlo__, __France__ 11: 30_

Amy fixed Dan's tie as they were getting ready for the Cahill Ball. Amy dress was tight and black with sequins and a matching purse. Her hair was straightened and for when she looked upon herself thought, _Please__let__Ian__be__there__._ Dan, on the other hand hated these silly little balls were he was forced to dance with the "Kobra" girl. But, secretly a little part of him wanted to dance with Natalie, which after they would grab a drink and go out to the garden to talk...

Amy sat on her bed and didn't know what to do. Her mind drifted off to Ian. All those times, China. He is his mothers son. She screamed out in frustration. _They__'__re__all__the__same__. __Those__Kabras__. _Amy thought. But, she was to go to the ball and dance with him. Maybe things would be different this time. The gazebo would be lit and beautiful. They could go there. Together and just, well, what a boy and a girl do in a gazebo. Amy sighed and walked down the stairs trying not to trip in her heals.

_Ian__'__s__Room_

He walked up to the mirror and ruffled his hair clearly not knowing what his place on earth. Thoughts of Isabel and Amy filled his head. _Did__I__hurt__her__that__bad__? _he thought. His mind wandered back to that day in Korea. When he did kiss Amy, the second before there lips touched, he had felt something so intense, yet so beautiful. Suddenly, Amy was all he could see, all he could ever want. And when he betrayed her, the look on her face, the shock and betrayal in her eyes. He felt like living hell.

_Natalie__'__s__Room_

A tear streamed down Natalie's face as her mind drifted to Dan Cahill. His luxurious jade eyes, slick blond hair. the way his eyes sparkle in the light. But, he _hates_her. He hates he name, her face, her lips, her eyes, he hates everything about her. Dan _would_kill Natalie if he could. Natalie was bawling her eyes out now. Sliding her back down the wall. She felt like living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_The __Ballroom_

Amy eyes scanned the room, all those hidden faces. No one knows. This is a night where the cahills get together and at least one couple kisses. The hunt tore them apart, but love prevailed on.

"Amy, love." a voice behind her said. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes, Ian." she replied.

"Uh, would you do the honor of joining me on the dance floor?" he asked. This time Amy did turn around. She smiled a shy smile, one she thought she'd never meet again.

"I would like that. Really." she said. And they took each others hand. As the two danced hand in hand Amy enjoyed herself the way a regular girl would enjoy herself.

_Another __Part __In__The __Ballroom_

Natalie's eyes searched the ballroom for a head of blondish hair. She did not find it and sighed. _He__didn__'__t__come__she__said__. _She turned around and to her surprise she saw Dan. He smiled with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He was a little taller than Natalie (even in her heels).

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Natalie replied.

"Um. Uh. I don't know how to say this." he started slightly nervous."Would you like to dance?" Natalie put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Daniel Cahill, are you asking me to dance?" she said.

"Uh I guess I am." he offered his hand like a gentleman and Natalie took it happily. The two danced, hand in hand (thankfully Amy had Dan practice dancing with her).

Another _Part __of __the __Ballroom_

A strange man watched the two couples dance and smiled a wicked smile. His plan was going perfectly. All he had to do now is wait for his colleague and they would each go to one of the designated spots with the dart guns. The Vespers were ready.

_The __Garden_

Natalie's finger swirled around in the stream by the garden and Dan sat down beside her.

"So..." he said.

"So..." Natalie said.

"Um. How you've been, I guess?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been just peachy, you know with my mum and dad disowning me." she replied.

"What's with Ian?"

"Oh, well he's been very protective lately, since you know. The vespers, the kidnapping." she said shuddering. "Am I the only one who's cold." Natalie held her knees.

"Here, take my jacket." Dan said. Than a thought struck him

"Natalie," he said looking into her eyes. "If we ever get out of here." Dan said.

"Yes?" Natalies said.

"Would you ever like to see my watch collection?" he asked cracking up.

"Haha. You are so arrogant Daniel Cahill! Completely arrogant! To think I thought! No! You never learn do you! Never!" Natalie screamed. Then she started cursing in French.

"Natalie. It's just a joke. Take a chill pill." Dan said.

"No Dan! You know what's a joke Dan! Is to think I had feelings for you! I hate you Dan Cahill! I hate-" Natalie said but was cut off by Dan.

"You have feelings for me?" he asked. Natalie's face softened.

"Yes. I do. Why would you care?" she replied.

"Because I have feelings for you too." Dan said and Natalie blushed. Then Dan leaned in and kissed Natallie. And when they pulled away, Natalie smiled, and so did Dan. Then, a sharp pain went into the back of Natalie's neck and she collapsed into Dan's arms, and the last thing he remembered was collapsing next to Natalie, reaching for her hand.

_The __Gazebo_

Amy stared out into nothingness as she and Ian sat in the Gazebo.

"Amy, Love." Ian said.

"Hm." she replied turning towards him.

"I'm sorry. I've never hated myself more. Ever, actually I've never hated myself before you came around and ripped my heart up peice by peice. Throwing them all away. You changed me Amy. If I ever lost you, I would literally kill myself. I never realized how much I fancied you. Please Amy. Could you ever forgive me?" Ian pleaded. Amy smiled.

"You already are." Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss Amy. When they pulled away, a sharp pain overcame the back of Amy's neck and she collapsed into Ian's arms. Then he, too, collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie's head rested on Dan's shoulder and she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Dan." she whispered. He didn't move

"Dan." she said. Again, nothing.

"Dan!" she screamed. He stood up in alarm now.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting back down.

"I can't remember. It's freezing. She said, even with Dan's jacket. Then her eyes widened and she nearly fainted.

"Dan." she said.

"Yeah." he replied.

"This is where I was took when the V-v..." the words wouldn't come out. But, as if to say it for her, a part in the ceiling came down and in basket were two thick jackets and a huge blanket. Then another came down with two cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"At least there being hospitalital." Dan remarked.

As Natalie sipped her hot chocolate warmth filled her body. She laid her head against Dan's chest and drowsiness overcame her. She felt icky and gross, her hair was a mess and her dress was torn at the bottom with multiple strands out. She wanted to scream herself out of this horrible nightmare. But she felt safe in Dan's arms, like he would protect her from every harm. He would protect her from all threats. Slowly she drifted off into sleep.

_The__Next__Day_

When Dan awoke Natalie was shaking rapidly. Dan was washed with worry and quickly wrapped natalie in his jackets and snuggled up next to her to keep her warm. He knew she wouldn't make it in a few weeks, every day the air got colder, and the oxygen supply was short. they would both be gone. Natalie's eyes fluttered open and her lips were blue.

"Dan?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"I'm scared." Then something clicked in himself. He had to save her, he just had to. He couldn't let her die, he had to protect her. Dan was going to save Natalie. No matter what it took.

**AN****: ****Okay****, ****not ****as ****well ****as ****I****t thought ****it ****would ****be ****but****, ****I ****guess ****it****'****s ****ok****. ****I****'****ll ****only ****have ****brief ****Ian+****Amy ****in ****this ****but****, ****if ****that ****was ****the ****only ****reason ****you ****were ****reading ****it ****tell ****me****! ****PLZ ****REVIEW****!**

**Signing ****Off****,**

**Amy ****Kabra**

"_**I **__**know **__**nothing **__**else **__**but **__**miracles**__**."**_

**Walt ****Whitman **_**Miracles**_


	4. Announcement

**Ok, so I haven't updated in a loooooong time but, I am working on chapter 4 so you just have to wait a little longer. I really sorry to keep you guys waiting! Just a bit longer!**

**PEACE**

**Signing Off**

** Amy Kabra**

_**Be the change you wish to see in the world**_

_** -Ghandi**_


	5. Chapter 4

Amy was banging her fists against the walls.

"Please! What did I do to hurt you? Please! Just let me out! Oh please..."

"Oh dear Amy, you've hurt me much. You left me for him! Him! He broke your heart! I was left in the dust! So I stepped up my game! Now you pay!" a voice surrounded her and a chill ran up her back and she felt like fainting.

"E-Evan?" she stuttered.

"Oh, save the innocent act for someone else. I know what you've done. And know you'll pay." There was some static and then silence. Then she heard footsteps, and felt Ian put his hand on her shoulder. Amy fell into Ian's arm's crying.

Dan was running his fingers in Natalie's hair, untangling the knots. She was shaking in her sleep. Dan put his head against the wall. How did he ever let this happen? He felt like crumbling to pieces. He closed his eyes and then listened to the sound of something coming out of the ceiling. Slowly, he got up to see what was there. Dinner. Soup and water for Natalie and a chicken leg with corn and water for Dan.

"Dan?" he heard a small, helpless, shaky voice squeak out. Instantly he fell to his knees and banged his fists against the floor. He was crying now. Dan Cahill was not a person who cried. The last time was when his parents had died. And never, in a million years would he cry in front of Natalie Kabra. Natalie walked over and lifted Dan's head. She gave him a sad little and they hugged. When they pulled away. Natalie whispered three little words.

"I love you."

"Me too." Dan replied. Then they got up again and had their dinner.

**A****/****N****: ****I ****know ****I ****know****, ****really ****bad ****ending****, ****and ****I****'****m ****guessing ****you ****guys ****aren****'****t ****that ****surprised ****that ****the ****bad ****guy ****is ****Evan****. ****Okie ****Dokie****! **

**Signing ****Off****,**

** Amy ****Kabra**


	6. Chapter 5

Dan's heart and head pounded. He was losing her, and he knew it. No, no, no. He would never, ever let it happen. He shook his head over and over again until he was dizzy. He had to find a way out. He closed his eyes and listened for and sound. That's when Dan heard it, the little sound of scampering feet. The wall. They were hollow. Dan punched the wall and he saw a dent. Dan smiled.

Dan's knuckles were bleeding and his face was hot with sweat. Dan hit the wall one last time. It was open. Dan Cahill had found a way out. He smiled, then fell as his heart stopped beating.

"Dan! Dan wake up! Wake up! Come on!" Natalie was shaking Dan. He was smiling, as if telling her she was going to be ok. But she wasn't without Dan.

"WAKE UP!" Natalie was yelling at him now. It was too much for him. Dan had grown weak over the weeks (or what they thought was weeks) and he just couldn't take anymore. He died saving Natalie Kabra. Natalie put her head against Dan's chest, and began to cry.

Silence enveloped the room as Ian and Amy both stared blankly at the wall. They both had their thoughts to sort out.

_Where __is __Natalie__? _Ian thought.

_Where __is __Dan__? _Amy thought.

_Is __she __ok__? _Ian though

_Is __he __ok__? _Amy thought.

Then they thought the same thing. _Are __they __even __alive__?_ A shiver went down Amy's back. Ian let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He listened and heard a quiet, quiet sobbing. Ian knew that sob it wasn't Amy's, it was Natalie's. Ian shot straight up and put his ear against the wall and listened. Yes, it was Natalie's sob. Ian was afraid to ask why. He punched the wall over and over again until all that was left was a pile of plaster and wood. There Natalie sat, crying, her head against Dan's unbeating chest. Amy stepped in and stared hard. Then the realization sinks in and she fell, her back against wall crying harder than ever. Ian was in a shock of panic. Two crying girls plus a dead Dan equals a panicked Ian. All he could do was close Dan's eyes and curse at the air. Dan Cahill was dead.

**A/N: I am evil, horrible person. I know! Aren't I amazing! Little Danny Poo is dead. Deal with it. Or not. That would be the better choice. OK! So YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! PLZ REVEIW! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! AND NO DEATH THREATS! plz?**


	7. Final Chapter Announcement

**Last chapter of A Night To Remember is in motion, get ready...he's back**


End file.
